Breakdown
by Crysie
Summary: Matt is a homeless man, and by a strange twist of fate, finds a rich man by the name of Tai. But Matt will do anything to not be homeless... does that include using Tai? AU, angsty and Taito!


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Nor do I own the title Breakdown', which is a song by Tantric. I also don't own the chapter title South Side', which is by Moby.  
  
An angsty Taito. It's AU. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy yourselves.  
  
  
Breakdown  
South Side  
By Sapphire Goddess  
  
  
  
The snow fell softly in the late night, and from where he stood, he was able to watch the wind carry the flakes across the deserted street. It was particularly cold this evening, which resulted in empty streets that were silent; the only sound heard was the occasional car passing by.  
  
A snow flake brushed against him, dissolving as soon as it touched his hand. He was surprised by this, for how could there be any warmth within him able to melt a snow flake when he was out in this weather?   
  
Another landed on the ground and it only took a few moments for it to dissolve into a wet residue left on the sidewalk. Like many others around him, he was hoping it wouldn't snow too much or else it would be annoyingly wet by morning. The snow never stayed here; it was always melted by the morning, and after many nights of experiencing this, it was a known fact to him that it was an awful feeling to wake up in the morning damp from the previous night's snow.  
  
A good thought would be that spring was on its way soon. It was the end of January - as he had checked in a run down coffee shop a few days ago - and within a month's time, the snow would be gone and the warmish weather would come around.   
  
The only thing bad about spring coming was the sickness' that came with it. Sure winter had hypothermia, bronchitis and other such diseases that sent you to the hospital for the night, in which the nurses and doctors give you disapproving looks, but it wasn't as bad.  
  
As if being homeless was your fault.  
  
Anyway, the spring time brings different illness' passed among the streets. Itching diseases that were the most irritating, and even sunburns were a hazard.  
  
Well, there was no point in worrying about that now, especially since that wouldn't happen until the summer.  
  
He glanced up at the dark sky, watching the snow flakes descend. How he wished he could be watching these from a balcony or a warm bedroom window, instead of the cold darkness of the street.   
  
As he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, his stomach rumbled, resulting in his keeping awake. Sighing, he checked his empty pockets for any sign of money. Like usual, there was none.   
  
He looked every night with the same result.  
  
Ugh, why me? he whispered to himself.   
  
Then he heard something. It sounded like footsteps. Slowly he crept from the doorway in a back alley he was standing in and waited against the side of the building until the footsteps came closer. It was then that he could hear a voice.  
  
-I'll be home soon! I swear, I'm on the bus right now!  
  
He almost sniggered when he realized the man approaching was lying, but knew he had to keep quiet if it was going to work. His hand felt for the cold iron that was inside his scruffy jacket pocket, making sure he had a good gripe on it.  
  
Sweet heart, baby, come on, you know I'll be home soon - okay? I'm on my way - yes, yes, I am on the bus.  
  
Now the man was making funny sounds into the phone.  
  
We're getting disconnected!  
  
Then he heard a click and it was obvious the man shut off his cell phone. Just as the man walked by, he pulled him into the alley way and whispered, If you make a sound, I will blow your brains out.  
  
O-oh God, the man trembled out, beginning to quiver.  
  
I told you to shut the fuck up! he yelled, trying to sound threatening. In truth, he hated doing that more than anything, but he had to in order to succeed in earnings.  
  
The man nodded and whimpered pathetically for a few moments. In order to silence the man completely, he had to hold the gun to his throat.  
  
Now give me your wallet and cell phone!  
  
Trembling, the man reached into his coat and began digging around. He watched him as he did this action. The man he was robbing was simply beautiful, to say in the least. Brown bushy hair stuck out wildly and from what he could see in the moonlight, the man had brown eyes.   
  
He was in the trance of staring at the man until the brunette handed over his wallet and cell phone. For another moment the two just stared at each other until he brought down the gun from the man's neck.   
  
The man's eyes looked frightened, and more than anything, he wanted to close them to shut away the guilt.  
  
he said, shoving the cell phone and wallet back at the man. Now go. Get out of my sight.  
  
The man gasped and took the stuff, slowly beginning to descend. As the man walked away, still staring at him, he felt a pang of... something in his stomach.  
  
Admiration, maybe?   
  
He wasn't sure, and quickly reentered the shadows of the alley, wondering why on earth he would hand back the wallet and not keep it for his own personal purposes.  
  
  
End of Part 1  
  
  
I know it may seem confusing, but I think you can put two and two together and guess who the characters are. The he' is Matt; the man' is Tai.   
  
I promise the next parts will be longer. Anyway, Part 2 should be around soon. 


End file.
